elizabethgilliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Take a Hint
Take A Hint is a pop duet sung by Victoria Justice as Tori Vega and Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West. It is Tori and Jade's first ever duet together. It appeared in Season 3 of Victorious in the episode, Tori & Jade's Play Date. Jade and Tori perform it at Nozu to two annoying boys in order to dicourage the boys from flirting with them. The song had a few words replaced with phrases such as 'Hey', but what the lyrics were implying were relatively different and more mature than other Nickelodeon songs. This song became famous on the iTunes top 200 songs list very quickly. Lyrics La La la la la la la La la la la la la la Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like I can always see ‘em coming, from the left and from the right I don’t want to be a priss, I just try to be polite But it always seems to bite me in the- Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth And that is when it started going south Oh! Get your hands off my hips, ‘fore I’ll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint No you can’t buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint La, La, La…. T-take a hint, take a hint La, La, La…. I guess you still don’t get it, so let’s take it from the top You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped You’d be here and I’d be on a yacht Oh! Get your hands off my hips, ‘fore I’ll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint No you can’t buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint La, La, La…. T-take a hint, take a hint La, La, La…. What about “no” don’t you get So go and tell your friends I’m not really interested It’s about time that you’re leavin’ I’m gonna count to three and Open my eyes and You’ll be gone One Get your hands off my— Two. Or I’ll punch you in the— Three. Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint I am not your missing link Let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint Take a hint, take a hint Woah! Get your hands off my hips, ‘fore I’ll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint La, La, La…. T-take a hint, take a hint La, La, La…. Category:Songs Category:Victorious songs Category:Duets